Save the best for last
by ksm013
Summary: Niouxoc "Dance with me, Just the two of us,under the moonlight" -repost-
1. I

_BANG! yawn oh great another book slammed into my desk. I swear if that teacher slams another book on my desk it's gonna break._

"Ms. Nakagawa!!"

"Hn...." I answer back not fully awake.

"Please answer this for me." Sensei said trying to control his anger. I faced the board looking at another equation written... _3N+54N_.... is that even possible?! I answered hurriedly so I could sleep... again. I wrote the equation and answered it. Correctly this time. Well the teacher looked at it his expression was priceless. HEHE! Be amazed by the power of the almighty MIKOMI!!!

"Well done Ms. Nakagawa I guess you just got lucky." _S__tupid teacher since when does he commend anyone. _

"Well that was good enough, but not as good as the answers our top student would give."

_OK so he commends someone after all. Someone called top student....a student that I never knew existed._ "For sleeping in class your going to be sent to the principals office. Now!"

_Damn not again! _

Ok before we continue to go to to the DREADED principals office let me introduce myself. Hi! I'm Nakagawa Mikomi. I go to Rikkai...something. I cant remember. It's such a long name,I'm too lazy to remember. oh well. I'm a third year. You could say I'm just an average girl with a dull silver hair and not so big "chest" if I call it. Maybe the only thing good in me is the..uhm oh they say my eyes. My eyes are crimson.

Hmmmm...what else I play soccer...a lot. I'm one of the regulars and I'm proud of it! I'm not that good in my subjects... how bad you ask? I almost got off the regulars in soccer because of the grades. Like it's my fault that the teacher does not explain the lesson well. Oh wait, maybe because I sleep. Either way not my fault. Classes are too boring.

If you ask who my friends are, let me see, I can count them with my hands. All the regulars of the soccer team that's all. You could say I'm anti-social. I don't like people disturbing me or my sleep.

My family this time. Uhhm.... I have an adorable little brother studying in Hyotei. He's so cute and sweet. Too bad he doesn't go to Rikkai. I have a twin brother of course he studies in Rikkai. If you say cool. You're so **wrong.** He's irritating bothering me in school. Teasing me to get a boyfriend.

_"Get yourself a boyfriend tomboy maybe you will be more awake in class." _Oh did I say I'm a tomboy in school. I really don't like guys I think no ones going to be good enough for me. I believe that men are stupid beings who's just there to make humans. Maybe because I'm scared to end up like my parents... seperated. Ok enough of that going back to my brother he's smart, top of the class, and as what his fan club say "PERFECT". Oh did I mention he has a fan club. His fan clubs are the worst things in the world!! They give me killer glares when ever I get near Hikaru(name of brother) like I would be attracted to a guy like him.

Besides he's my brother like I would be in love with my own brother. EWWW!! I'm not incestuous!

He plays soccer too only I'm better. YEAH!!

My best friend is Misaki Niou... Niou Masaharu's cousin. Niou Masaharu and I are not, I repeat not close, at all. Maybe he doesn't really know. I don't care really, not too many people in school knows me any way. Like I said I'm anti-social.

Ok back to the DREADED principals office.

**At the Principal's office**

_Knock,knock_

"Come in" came the secretary's voice.

"Oh Ms. Nakagawa. It's good to see you _**AGAIN**_" stressing the word again.

"This has been the 5th time this week that you've been here Ms. Nakagawa. Please, take do take a seat while I call the principal."

Ok so I go here almost everyday. You may guess why. Bingo! Because I sleep in class. Oh well.

"Oh it's good to see you again." _That voice..I twitch_ "As what it said in the handbook..."

**Lunch Break**

_"As what it says in the handbook the fifth time you go to the principal's office you will be given another letter to your parents or legal guardian" _I said to Misaki in a mocking voice.

I hear her giggle as we eat our lunch in the rooftop. "What's so funny?!"

"Well you copy the voice very well. Maybe you will be a principal one day." I almost choked there. "ME a principal ewww!"

"Ok change topic so how's class Misaki?" "Fine"

"Just fine"

"Yup"

"Did I miss anything?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you Hikaru's not in school today." I saw Misaki blush.

"Is he okay? Is he sick?" she asked.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" I asked and I saw her blush again.

Well you could say that she has a crush on Hikaru. *sigh* People these days. Oh well.

"Hey shouldn't you be in soccer practice?" Misaki asked.

CRAP!! I forgot

"Sorry Misa-kun I have to go BYE!" I ran as fast as I could. I don't wanna be late in practice for every minute that your late you ran 2 laps and I'm... AHHHH 20 minutes late and that's ahhh 40 laps. NOOOOO!! *_BANG!* _

"_OUCH!" I heard I voice say._

**Niou POV**

"OUCH!" OW! Who is this person anyways?!

"SORRY,SORRY!" said the Person

"No it's ok" I said in reply. There I saw a girl wearing a soccer team's jersey. #13. I think I saw her somewhere. Oh well I don't care. "BYE!" I said hurrying before fuku-buchou gets to the courts. But when I said good bye she was gone. HHMMM. She looks interesting I must know her. I shall pull pranks on her. Mwahhahaha!:)


	2. II

Chapter 2

"Nakagawa hurry up before captain notices you're late" Atsuko a.k.a vice-captain said.

I left my bag near a bench and run laps with the team

"40 laps for you Nakagawa!" unfortunately I was caught by captain or Hidenori-san.

Now….. that's a person never to mess with. She may look like a complete angel but it's true what people say "looks are deceiving." But hey she is the captain and she has skills and I mean great skills. Most of the team _adores_ her. Take note adore not love her. Maybe because she is pretty scary. Well why do we adore her? Atsuko and I made a survey before about this when Hidenori-san wasn't around. We did it just for fun. Actually also for data. Ok going back why do we adore captain?

There are actually lots of reasons but lets get the top answers. #1 she has the brains. If it wasn't for Renji Yanagi in her class she would have been #1. 2nd reason she has the looks her silky black flowing hair. Her perfectly shaped body. 36, 24, 36. Hot I know. Oh I forgot……. She has a fan club HURRAY for her. If she has all this hard to believe she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Well….. maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend yet because she doesn't have the attitude meaning….. I don't know how to say this nicely but…. She is down right RUDE and pretty hot tempered. Oh oh I know another reason why, maybe because she is _too_ pretty and smart that every boy thinks they are not good enough. They could just admire her from afar._ I think. (or guys are just stupid enough to think it's all in the outside. There is more to know in a person than the outside)_ Wow!! Deep words. I know...then again I might just be too stupid to find that thing deep.

Ok going back to the present… I was running my 39th lap when I saw the boy's soccer team training and my hideous (shhhh don't tell the fangirls I called him that) brother, Hikaru, with a sly grin. Then something came up to me.

_Flashback:_

"_If you didn't tell mom that I was dating 2 girls at the same time I would have had another date today. Thanks to you little sister I was grounded." Hikaru told me stressing the word little. Hey it's not my fault I'm small. Ok lets say small in a nicer way…uhhhmmm. It's not my fault I'm not gifted in height! After my little thoughts I hear him ranting things again. "Be warned Mikomi! I will get back to you!" Hikaru said._

_End of flashback_

As I got near him he shouted passionately (yeah I can't believe I'm saying this but... he is a good actor)

"Mikomi, my love, I love you with all my heart. I've always loved you since 1st grade. Meet me at the park tonight… the park where we confessed our undying love for each other. Take care of yourself. I won't know what to do if you get hurt." He gave me an air kiss and said

"I'll see you soon my LOVE."

Right after he finished a mob of angry fangirls attacking me. I didn't even get to finish my laps and I'm sure I won't be.

"Oh my Gosh don't these stupid girls know that I'm the evil boy's twin!!!" I tried to shout but it seems that the only person that heard was myself.

**Niou POV**

"NIOU!!! 40 laps for being late!" Sanada said.

Stupid girl bumping into me I'll get back at her later.

"Renji, do you know anyone from girl's soccer team?" I asked.

Sure enough our all knowing data man a.k.a Renji Yanagi knew everyone._ What's in this guys notebook anyway. Data of every student in rikkaidai?!? _

"Which one of them?"

"The one with the No. 13 on her jersey." I answered while he was flipping through his notebook.

"Ah.. here it is…" I looked at his data notebook. Or what he gave me data page. Almost every detail was there.

Name: Mikomi Nakagawa

School: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu _(obviously)_

Status: School's tomboy, Single, Soccer regular, Sleeping monster.

Family:

Twin Brother: Hikaru Nakagawa _(fraternal)_

Younger Brother: Yukito Nakagawa, studies in Hyoutei Academy

Mother: Amaya Nakagawa

Father: Itsuki Nakagawa

Year: 3-6

"Hmmm… year 3-6 AHHHH!! I know her, she's my cousin's BESTFRIEND!! The girl that stayed in our house the other day. I totally forgot."

I shouted loud enough for Sanada to hear.

"10 more laps for not running yet and shouting!"

oh boy... should have started long ago.

Anyways and Oh my Gosh! (A/N: hehe can't imagine Niou saying OMG!)

Hikaru Nakagawa he is in my class. He has a twin sister didn't know. He never talked to me about her even when we talk to each other almost 50% of the time in class. (he's my seatmate) Or maybe he is busy talking about the girls that he dated for the last few days. And maybe because we were busy counting his girlfriends. Speak of the devil he is here.

"Niou, I need a little favor." He said approaching me.

Good thing Sanada's not here anymore or else I'm screwed.

"What is it Nakagawa?" I asked excited of what his favor was (A/N: first time I heard of someone who's excited for a favor)

"I need help in having revenge for Mikomi!" AWESOME is all I can say. I needed that too. I need revenge for making me late for practice.

"Ok here's what you will do. Flirt with her and surely your fanclub will attack her!" I said in a menacing tone.

"Oh sweet plan Niou. Thank you I'll pay you back someday."

After that I ran my laps. As I was running I heard...

"Mikomi, my love, I love you with all my heart. I've always loved you since 1st grade. Meet me at the park tonight… the park where we confessed our undying love for each other. Take care of yourself. I won't know what to do if you get hurt."

This plan is just awesome. Then I heard another thing.

"I'll see you soon my LOVE."

Then I heard screaming of fangirls. Mission Revenge for Mikomi complete _(ok the title of the mission sucks I know I'll get to that later) _I approached Hikaru and said

"That was awesome dude!" I praised him

"Thanks for the help Niou. I finally got revenge. Maybe we should always team up in harassing Miko!" he said in a devilish tone.

"Sure Dude!" I replied with a menacing smile.

He said in a triumphant tone "Be prepared to enter the worst part of your life Miko! I'm starting my childhood dream! REVENGE!"


End file.
